User talk:24.5.181.141
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy. Thanks for your edit to the Smile for the Ed page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kirkland22 (Talk) 20:20, July 21, 2011 Consider the Following Look, I've been viewing your edits on the If It Smells Like an Ed page and I've noticed that you have been making several edits that continually and redundantly point out why Ed and Edd are innocent and why only Eddy should be punished. I ask that you stop doing this. Why, you may ask? It makes the page unprofessional. You see, when you inserted those statements into the article it read as though you were inserting your own complaints about the episode into, what is supposed to be, an objective, non-biased, plot synopsis. Below are some of the statements you have inserted into the article that I deem necessary" "(Despite Eddy being the only Ed to actually say that he thinks Kevin did the crimes, Nazz said all three Eds blamed him for it)" "for the false crimes" "(Jonny should have heard this conversation since his ears weren't blocked, and so he should have figured that the Eds weren't the perpatrators for the crimes on Friendship Day)" "After Friendship Day is ruined, Nazz says to all three Eds "You all should be ashamed for blaming Kevin!". However, Eddy was the only one of the Eds who actually said Kevin could have done the crimes against them, so she should have said that Eddy should be ashamed for that not all three Eds." By inserting these statements into the article it makes the whole page sound like a someone's elaborate way of complaining about the episode (which is pretty much what you were trying to do). We do not want the page to sound like that. The purpose of the wiki is to provide objective, non-biased, information on the show, not to complain about the flaws or the parts of the episode we didn't like. It is because of this why I must revert the edits you made. I ask that you do not try to add them back once I am finished. :I am so sorry for this, sometimes I notice this and I don't know where to put this without creating any problems or getting me banned from the wiki. I need to know where to put this, so this will not be a problem anymore. Also are you saying necessary or unnecessary in your response since it sounds like you don't want that stuff in the synopsis, so I am going to remove the following from the page. I am trying to find a way to make it sound non-biased as possible. Is there anyway for me to make it sound objective and non-biased, so I don't have a problem with this. :I've already took care of the info in the page so you won't have to worry anymore. We don't ban people for making honest mistakes (admins are not tyrants). :I wanted to ask this since it seemed after the kids saw all three crimes that the Eds apparently did it seemed that they were twisting the events into how they saw it since Nazz said all three Eds blamed Kevin for the pranks when Eddy was the only one who seemed to blame Kevin for it. I want to write this in a non-biased way, so I have no problems with the other admin.. Is there any advice on how to write it that way? : :